Viserys Targaryen
Twin brother to Viserion Targaryen, Viserys was one of the Dragon Princes of Braavos and heir after Viserion. Biography A million candles burning for the help that never came Born in 364AC when the mist of Braavos was heaviest, he was the first of two sons born the same night. Identical in all features, Viserion and Viserys Targaryen were the second successful pregnancy between their father, Viserys the IV, and Rhaenys Targaryen. It was this foreboding mist that would implicate them however; as the Gods of Many Faces declared them as opposite as the Black and White Doors of their temple. Viserion, moral and just as he filled the footsteps of his older brother Aerion, and Viserys, who took the proverbial coins Targaryens flip on birth and threw it aside; for Viserion was sane and stable, where Viserys was as mad as any Targaryen before. Growing up, Viserys was the black sheep of the family; constantly independent of the others. Although Aerion sought to guide the young dragon, it never truly came to fruition; for unlike Aerion and Viserion, Viserys never gained the one that made a good man truly good - Empathy. Ruthless and cruel, Viserys was notable around the Dragon’s Palace for pulling cruel jokes on the help, and in time was rumored to even have killed more than a few animals, though this was often more out of fright than outright proof. Any who came across him realized instantly that he was far more dangerous than any of his siblings; Viserys was dangerous with a sword, had more friends than almost all before him, and in almost every way exemplified the power hungry nature of his Kin-In-Law Syrio, while acting far more like Viserys the III, or Aenys the II. For his punishments were great, and his hedonism was greater. While Aerion and Viserion worked with swords, and thought of tactics or played knights; Viserys roamed Braavos and experienced all the good and bad that the city had to offer. In time, it would do him well. He had as many friends and contacts in the city as any of them, but more than that he was smarter than his brothers - he once learned how to swordfight just to prove a point, and nearly killed his younger brother Aegon simply for the thrill of it; yet nobody could prove he did it on purpose. Viserys grew even more violent as time went on, with bursts of anger at any who threatened his authority or position, or the nature of the Targaryens. Wraith was his carnal sin, as the Brothels of Braavos became his single interest, notably after Aerion and Viserion left the city with Maegor in tow; where Viserys own power was consolidated, making friends in high places and exerting his control of the Targaryen holdings as much as possible. In truth, he became another voice in his father’s ear; and was one of the most powerful people in Braavos until his brothers return. With Aerion home, Viserys was muted, as the many flocked home to the rising star of the Targaryens. It was serendipity that saw Aerion quickly assassinated during the Festival of Mummers, and gave Viserys a chance once again to seek his control over the throne - for unlike Viserion, Viserys wanted it and wouldn’t let the idle nature of ‘second born of twins’ stop him. After an initial victory at Maidenpool, he died in battle in 390 AC. Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi Category:Valyrian